rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Taurus
Adam Taurus is the current leader of the Demi-Human Alliance. Throughout years of being enslaved by the Schnee Dust Company, Adam dedicated his own life to fight for equality of the Demi-Humans, which eventually corrupted him, and made an alliance with the Slaughterhouse Nine to take revenge. He wears a Demon Mask over his eyes and his weapons of choice are Wilt and Blush, a sword and rifle that doubles as the sword's sheath. Appearance Adam is a tall man with red and brown hair that spikes backwards in a windswept way. While most of his hair is red, a portion of it in the back and several streaks are brown. A noticeable trait of his appearance is the mask he wears, which obscures his eyes and upper face. His Demi-Human heritage appears to be that of a bull, as two horns can be seen on either side of his head. His mask is whitish-tan with red, Japanese style, flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision. This may be a redesigned version of the Demon masks typically worn by most members of the Blood Cloud. Adam wears a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and his wilting rose Emblem on the back over a white floral design. His trench coat is half-buttoned, exposing a red shirt with a black line running parallel to his collar under it. He wears long black pants, black shoes with red soles, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand, appearing to be a variant of the Greek letter Ω (Omega), the last letter in the Greek alphabet. Personality Blake describes him as feeling completely justified in how he went about making the world a better place. However, his vision for a perfect future did not include everyone, and Blake began to believe that Adam himself was becoming a monster in the process of trying to obtain it. Unlike Blake, he is shown to have little regard for the lives of innocent people, as he planned to blow up the train with everyone on board. History Adam was born in the Kingdom of Eldia. At the age of eight, his sick mother asked him if he could meet one of the doctors at the City, and so he went. He searched around for healers and doctors, but with no success. Eventually, he entered a dark valley, and got abducted by some man. When he opened his eyes, he found himself somewhere completely else. Panicking while not understanding what was going on, he screamed for help until Jacques Schnee showed up, and explained that he'll face the rest of his life as a Slave under the Schnee Dust Company. As he had nothing left there, he simply obeyed. One day, Adam tried to escape from the Slave Mines of the Schnee Dust Company, which resulted into one of the Knights to torture him. Because of the torture, he triggered his Semblance to awaken, and killed the Knights. He left the Schnee Dust Company slavery, and searched for a revolutionary group. He eventually joined the Demi-Human Alliance, and that's where he met Blake Belladonna. She explained that she left Team RWBY due to being scared of what was coming next, and that she wasn't suit out for this world. In addition to that, she explained that Ruby Rose was gone, and that only Weiss and Yang were left active. Hearing this, Adam tricked Blake into believing that they would attack a Slave Mine, but instead they attacked the Schnee House. Blake dealt with the guards, and Adam infiltrated the House. He faced Weiss Schnee, and nearly killed her if Yang Xiao Long didn't appear. However, he successfully dodged Yang's attacked, and landed one of his attacks on Weiss' face, which resulted into her scar. Abilities Swordsmanship: Adam is extremely skilled using his weapons named Wilt and Blush. He would also occasionally use Blush for ranged attacks in conjunction with Wilt. Furthermore, Adam's speed is shown to enable him to deflect numerous bullets in rapid succession with Wilt and Blush. Like Blake, Adam appeared to have advanced endurance, showing no signs of fatigue during an extended battle. He was also skilled at shooting his blade and hurling it as a saw like attack. He had been shown to be able to slash at enemies that are seemingly out of his blade's range, implying that he either moved there and back quickly or somehow extended the range of his blade. Slice Semblance: Adam's Semblance is named Slice Semblance, which allowed him to absorb or block the energy from an enemy attack and re-emit it again in powerful red energy strikes. When absorbing attacks or shortly before striking back, the details on his body appeared to glow red. When he attacked, the color appeared to drain from the world and everything turns red and black. Black and red bolts of lightning appeared over his body and the world temporarily became darker. Usually, Adam would absorb multiple strikes and then unleash his Semblance in one high powered strike, but used it far more freely later, with less powerful blows. This ability was very similar to Yang's Semblance, with two differences: his Semblance enhanced attacks and not the user and, as he absorbed it through his sword, he did not feel the pain of the blows. Trivia *In Hebrew, Adam (אדם) means "Man" and Adom (אדום) means "Red". It is likely that Adam's name is a play on these two words. Adam is also known in Abrahamic religions as the first man created, possibly referencing the fact that he is the first male character to appear. *Adam's last name, Taurus, is a Latin word meaning bull. **His mask has two red horn-shaped markings similar to that of a bull. *Adam's sword is based on Kagura's sword from Ga-Rei: Zero. Navigation Category:Blaster Category:Brute